themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heretic Pride (Song)
Heretic Pride is the third song on the album Heretic Pride. Press Kit notes Heretic Pride Title unconsciously cribbed from some Aura Noir lyrics I am always happy to learn that black metal phrasings have burrowed their way into my subconscious. You could call this song a persecution fantasy, but really, who can even say the word "fantasy" without flinching? Not me, and I have a stronger stomach than most. Spoiler alert: The main character here will not live long after he gets done lauding his imminent demise. Lyrics Well they come and pull me from my house And they drag my body through the streets And the sun’s so hot I think I’ll catch fire and burn up in the summer air so moist and sweet And the people all come out to cheer Rocks in the pathway break my skin And there’s honeysuckle on the faint breeze today With every breath I’m drawing in I want to cry out but I don’t scream and I don’t shout And I feel so proud to be alive And I feel so proud when the reckoning arrives Crowds grow denser by the second As we near the center of the town And they dig a trench right in the main square right there And they pick me up and throw me down And I start laughing like a child And I mark their faces one by one Transfigurations gonna come for me at last And I will burn hotter than the sun I waited so long and now I taste jasmine on my tongue And I feel so proud to be alive And I feel so proud when the reckoning arrives Comments by John Darnielle About this Song Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2007-11-29 - NYU Kimmel Center - New York, NY *2007-12-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2007-12-10 - Oran Mor - Glasgow, England *2008-02-23 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2008-02-25 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2008-02-27 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2008-02-29 - Bimbo's - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-01 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-02 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2008-03-04 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-05 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-13 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2008-03-14 - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2008-03-15 - Middle East - Cambridge, MA *2008-03-18 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-03-22 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2008-09-15 - ULU - London, England *2008-10-13 - Park West - Chicago, IL *2008-10-14 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2008-10-17 - Bluebird Theater - Denver, CO *2008-10-18 - In the Venue - Salt Lake City, UT *2008-10-20 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2008-10-23 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-24 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2008-10-25 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-26 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-10-29 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2008-10-31 - Tequila Jungle - Lubbock, TX *2008-11-01 - Antones - Austin, TX *2008-11-02 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2008-11-03 - Republic - New Orleans, LA *2008-11-05 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2008-11-06 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2008-11-07 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2008-11-08 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-11-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-12-05 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2008-12-06 - Cambridge Hotel - Newcastle, Australia *2008-12-09 - The Rosemount - Perth, Australia *2008-12-10 - Billboard - Melbourne, Australia *2009-10-15 - Magnet - Berlin, Germany *2012-10-15 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2013-06-05 - Maxwell's - Hoboken, NJ *2013-06-07 - Center Church on the Green - New Haven, CT *2013-06-11 - Carnegie Music Hall of Homestead - Munhall, PA *2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2013-06-14 - Taft Ballroom - Cincinnati, OH *2013-06-15 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN *2013-06-19 - The Record Bar - Kansas City, MO *2013-06-20 - Old Rock House - St. Louis, MO *2013-06-24 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2013-06-28 - The Soapbox - Wilmington, NC Category:Heretic Pride songs